1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snow shoe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snow shoe kit wherein the snow shoe kit includes interchangeable head and base webs to provide for reconfiguration of the associated snow shoe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow shoe apparatus of various types are available in the prior art such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,823; 4,213,256; and 3,555,708.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting an individual base snow shoe frame to receive various configurations and lengths of tail and head frame portions relative to the base frame to permit accommodation of various snow conditions and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.